The following will discuss the conventional test-writing method and verifying method.
First, in a test-writing method disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 80138/1983 (Tokukaisho 58-80138), as shown in FIG. 8, intensity of a recording light j is changed so that a test signal is recorded to a magneto-optical disk 12 by recording means 14 and the test signal is regenerated from the magneto-optical disk 12 by regenerating means (not shown). A recording state detecting apparatus 1 checks a recording state of the test signal based upon a reproduced signal a from the regenerating means and outputs a recording state detecting signal d which shows the recording state to recording condition determining means 15. The recording condition determining means 15 determines the intensity of the recording light j which can provide the best reproduced signal a, namely, the optimum intensity of the recording light j based upon a recording state detecting signal d. This makes it possible to record subsequent signals using the recording light j having the optimum intensity.
Furthermore, in a verifying method disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 30331/1992 (Tokukaihei 4-30331), the test signal is not preliminarily recorded, but a desired signal is recorded to the magneto-optical disk 12 from the beginning, and just after that, the signal is regenerated. The recording state detecting apparatus 1 checks the recording state of the signal based upon the reproduced signal a from the regenerating means and outputs the recording state detecting signal d which shows the recording state to judging means 16. The judging means 16 judges whether or not the signal is correctly recorded. This makes it possible to always check a recording error.
As shown in FIG. 9, the recording state detecting apparatus 1 which is used for the test-writing method and the verifying method is constituted of amplitude detection means 17 for detecting an amplitude level of the reproduced signal a. Concretely, an envelope detection circuit, for example, can be used for the amplitude detection means 17.
Moreover, in the verifying method reported on Page 13 of IEICE technical report MR 92-62 (Nov. 1992), a repeat pattern of a short: mark and a repeat pattern of a long mark are recorded and the recording condition is set so that a difference in amplitude of each reproduction waveform becomes 0.
However, in the conventional arrangement, since the amplitude level of the reproduced signal a changes in accordance with a change in reflectance and a Kerr rotation angle of the magneto-optical disk 12, there exists a problem that accurate test-writing and verifying are hard to carry out. For this reason, it is inconvenient especially for carrying out high-density recording.
In addition, in the verifying method reported on the IEICE technical report, since the reproduction waveform level of the repeat pattern of the short mark is changed by not only the recording sensitivity but also optical transfer characteristic, there exists a problem that the recording sensitivity itself cannot be detected. In other words, since an adjoining recording mark enters a light spot; a level detection error occurs.